Quand un lecteur décide de la vie des personnages
by Behh
Summary: Vous me donnez un sujet, et je vous fais une histoire c'est aussi simple que ça. J'accepte de tout. En particulier du Klaine, of course.
1. Chapter 1

Me revoilà dans une nouvelle histoire :). Cette fois ci c'est vous qui me donnez votre resumé et je vous prépare l'histoire. ENJOY !

_**Chapitre 1 : Jalousie quand tu nous tiens.**_

_Prompt : Kurt se rapproche de Dave suite à sa tentative de suicide, mais Blaine est jaloux. Pas de rupture._

« Mais tu ne veux donc rien comprendre ? Blaine enfin, si je souhaite sortir avec Dave je n'aurais pas refusé sa demande le jour de la st valentin en disant que c'était toi mon âme soeur ! Je le soutient car ce qu'il vit est horrible, et tu le sais tout comme moi! »

Kurt était au téléphone depuis plus de une demi heure avec Blaine, et cela faisait 10 bonnes minutes qu'ils se disputaient.

« Très bien, alors si c'est moi ton âme soeur, ne va plus le voir! Déclara Blaine »

Kurt lui avait raccroché au nez.

Blaine en comprenait pas, certes Karofsky n'allait pas bien, mais après tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à Kurt il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son petit ami resté à son chevet nuit et jour le mettant lui de côté.

D'un côté Kurt l'avait soutenu dans le fait qu'il devait faire son coming-out et tout ça mais c'était lui son petit ami et pas David MERDE!

Le pire était qu'il lui avait dit que il continuait à parler avec Sebastian alors que celui ci en était vert de jalousie, mais depuis l'accident du slushie il avait arrêté et son copain c'était rapproché de cette ancienne brute.

Oui, Kurt aimait Blaine et visse versa, cela était une évidence, Blaine ne voulait pas le lâcher c'était la plus belle chose qui lui était arrivé dans sa misérable vie.

Kurt était tout pour Blaine, il ferait n'importe quoi pour le garçon quitte à être parfois soumis.

Il fallait qu'il trouve un plan pour que Kurt s'intéresse à lui à nouveau, mais d'abord il faut qu'il appelle les meilleures amies de son copain, Rachel et Mercedes.

Il appellerai d'abord le numéro de Mercedes pour avoir plus d'informations sur le rapprochement de son amoureux avec Dave.

Puis il appellerai Rachel pour savoir si cela ne la dérangée pas d'annulé sa pyjama party avec Kurt qui avait lieu chaque Vendredi, ce qu'il détestait car il ne pouvait profiter plainement de son copain.

« Allô, Mercedes Jones à l'appareil ? Oh Blaine qu'est ce qui t'emmène à m'appeler, un souci avec Porcelaine ?

-Bien vu.

-Quoi ? Vous n'allez pas rompre hein ?

-Non, ce n'est pas au programme, juste une simple dispute de couple. Il entendit un soupir de soulagement de l'autre côté du combiné. Et donc en faite je t'appelais pour savoir la raison du pourquoi du comment pour que Kurt reste avec David autant de temps.

-Ah, j'arrive à ressentir de la jalousie Blanc-Bec! Bon alors laisse moi t'expliquer.. Kurt se sent vraiment coupable, pas parce qu'il lui a dit non, car il ets amoureux de toi, mais parce qu'il n'a repondu à aucun des 9 appels de Dave et il sait que si il avait répondu à un seul de ces appels, David n'en serait pas la. Tu comprends ?

-Oh, oui. Il ne me l'avait pas dit en faite. Je suis vraiment qu'un imbécile

-Mais non mon bichon tu es juste jaloux que ton homme reste avec un autre que toi. Mais il essaye juste de prendre soin de Dave pour pas qu'il ne recommence car il sait oh combien c'est dur de surmonter cet obstacle tu vois.

-Oui c'est très clair Mercy. Je t'en remercie de m'avoir dit la vérité, c'est adorable, je vais réfléchir à comment me rattraper.

-Ne le fatigue pas trop, si tu vois ce que je veux dire

-Euh.. Je ne vais pas te parler de notre vie privée

-Comme si Kurt ne me disait rien.

-Attends quoi ? »

Mais elle avait déjà raccroché.

Blaine décida de garder cette question dans un coin de sa tête et de la posée à Kurt quand tout serait rentré dans l'ordre.

Mais d'abord il fallait appeler Rachel.

« Oui bonjour, je suis la plus grande fan de Barbra, qui est à l'appareil ?

-Salut Rach, c'est Blaine.

-Oh Blaine, il faut que je rentre ton numéro dans mon répertoire!

-Je crois oui. Dis moi Rachel, pourrait tu annulé ta soirée du vendredi avec Kurt pour me la laissé, j'ai quelque chose à faire avec lui

-Oh, je vois. Très bien je le préviens et t'envoie un sms.

-Ok, merci, mais c'est une surprise ne le mets pas au courant

-Bouche cousue! »

Quelques instants plus tard il reçu un texto de Rachel disant que c'était bon.

XxxxX

Le vendredi arriva très vite.

Blaine avait tout prévu, et il parti du lycée le plus vite qu'il pouvait pour arriver en premier chez Kurt.

Rachel et Mercedes lui envoyèrent un clin d'oeuil avant son départ.

Burt était aussi au courant et était parti manger avec Carole au restaurant.

Quand à Finn, il était allé chez Puck, ou se trouvait Artie et Mike.

Kurt rentra 10 minutes plus tard.

Quand il rentra dans sa maison il fut étonné que personne n'y était présent, mais la scène qui se présenta dessous ses yeux quand il était dans sa chambre était encore plus troublante.

Blaine était torse nu, voir nu car il était sous sa couette, et dans toute la pièce se trouvait des bougies et une multitude de pétale dessinaient la phrase « Sorry, Babe. I Love You ».

Kurt en avait les larmes aux yeux mais il devait résister après tout il s'était disputé avec Blaine.

« Habille toi!

-Pardon ?

-Tu m'as très bien compris.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que l'on s'est disputé, et puis je evux parler avant toi avant de faire autre chose

-Trés bien. Blaine se leva, et à la vu de son copain nu Kurt avala difficilement sa salive et son jean devenait trop serrait. Blaine eu un sourire quand il s'en aperçu.

-On dirait que tu ne m'as jamais vu nu Kurt, pourtant tu m'as vu plus d'une fois depuis notre première fois, qui était magique d'ailleurs!

-Tais toi idiot! »

Kurt se jetta sur son petit ami qui n'avait enfilé que son pantalon.

Blaine fut surpris mais embrassa tout de même son partenaire.

Kurt ne se fesa pas prier et repondit au baiser.

Après quelques minutes de câlins et de bécotage, Blaine carresser les cheveux de Kurt qui avait la tête posée sur le torse de son amant.

« Bien, Kurt je suis désolée. Mercedes ma expliqué la raison de tes actes. Excuse moi.

-Bien sur que je te pardonne gros béta. Il lui vola un baiser. Mais tu sais je ne t'aurais jamais laissé tomber pour lui. C'est toi que j'aime

-Et je t'aime aussi.. Dis moi, tu racontes ta vie privée à mercedes toi ?

-Non, fin je lui ai juste parlé de notre première fois, et a Finn et Rachel aussi. Sinon je n'ai jamais rien raconté. Même pas le jour ou tu t'étais recouvert de nutella et avait écrit « eat me » avec de la chantilly sur ton torse. Kurt en frissonait encore.

-J'avoue que mon idée était pas mal. J'aime bien te faire perdre tes moyens.

-Rooh tais toi ! »

Une séance de baiser langoureux eux lien après la discussion. Seulement deux heures plsu tard Burt et Carole fut rentré et avait découvert les amoureux entrelassé l'un avec l'autre et un Blaine torse nu tenu par la taille par un Kurt totalement habillé.

_**The End**_

By Behh


	2. Chapter 2

Ce ne sera pas une OS, mais une histoire en plusieurs Chapitres :p

_**Chapitre 2 : Qui es tu ?**_

_Prompt : Ok, dans l'épisode 17 quand Klaine croise Karofsky, ils ont une conversation plus poussée et Santana n'intervient pas. Ce qui pousse à une confrontation Karofsky-Blaine sur Kurt. Essaie avec ça. :B_

« Salut les filles !

-Karofsky, tu veux pas nous laisser tranquilles ? Déclara Kurt.

-Pourquoi tu agis comme ça avec Kurt, alors que nous savons tous très bien que tu es amoureux de lui ? Répliqua Blaine

-Ah, je vois qu'il t'a raconté n'importe quoi. C'est plutôt lui qui est grave à fond sur moi!

-Menteur, qui c'est qui m'a embrassé, sûrement pas moi !

-Si tu veux je peux le refaire.. ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de savoir ce qui se passait que Blaine envoya son poing dans la figure de Dave.

Cela partit en bagarre, Kurt ne bougeait pas, il était bouche-bée.

Après plusieurs minutes Blaine saignait de la lèvre, et Karofsky n'avait rien.

Kurt décida de s'interposer entre les deux garçons.

David ne l'avait pas vu et lui donna un coup au niveau du front qui était destiné à son copain.

Kurt tomba d'une traite.

Il saignait de la tête, dû au choc causé par sa rencontre avec le sol.

« Hors de ma vue! Karofsky, tu es un monstre! Cria Blaine.

-De toutes façons j'allais m'en aller, j'en ai marre de voir ta face de bisounours. Blaine se jeta sur son compagnon, en larmes.

-KURT ! Réveille toi, je t'en pris. Mais le jeune homme ne bougea pas d'un pouce. »

Blaine décida d'appeler l'hôpital le plus proche.

Kurt avait besoin de secours.

« Hôpital Klainien bonjour ! En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

-Bonjour, mon.. ami est dans le coma après avoir reçu un coup

-Ok donnez moi l'adresse du lieu où vous êtes

-Trés bien, 2 avenue des champs de fleurs, 45986 Lima.

-Oh vous êtes au lycée Mc Kingley, nous arrivons. »

5 minutes plus tard, les sirènes d'ambulance se firent entendre.

Blaine avait pris dans ses bras Kurt, ils arrivèrent devant le camion blanc.

Ils furent arrivés très vite dans l'hôpital, et Kurt eut rapidement une chambre pour pouvoir être soigné au plus vite.

Blaine n'avait pas le droit de rester aux côtés de son copain durant le diagnostic et les légères opérations.

Ce qui le fit stresser plus que autres choses.

Il eut un soupir de soulagement quand il vit arriver l'aide soignante qui lui donna le diagnostic.

« Votre ami est encore dans le coma, mais il va se réveiller dans peu de temps, nous lui avons fait quelques points de sutures, il va bien. La salle est libre voulez-vous rester avec lui pour la nuit ? L'autre lit n'est pas occupé.

-Oui, mes parents ne sont pas présents de toutes façons. Puis-je aller le voir ?

-Oui, évidemment. »

Blaine entra dans la chambre et embrassa le front de son homme.

Malgré qu'il soit dans le coma, Blaine sentit le souffle chaud de Kurt sur son visage.

Il serra la main de son petit-ami, en lui demandant de se réveiller.

La machine qui comptait les bâttements de coeurs s'accélèra et Kurt ouvrit lentement les yeux.

La lumière blanche de la chambre froide l'éblouit.

Blaine embrassa tendrement Kurt qui se laissa faire.

Il sourit.

« Enfin tu te réveilles mon coeur.

-Mais.. Qui es tu ? »

**The end du premier chapitre.**

N'oubliez pas les reviews :). * Fais un petit signe de la main en partant avec un sourire narquois sur le visage *

By Behh


	3. Chapter 3

C'est les vacances donc.. je publie :) ENJOY! Voilà la suite de 'Qui es tu ?'

_**Chapitre 3 : Mon idiot. **_

Kurt ne se souvenait pas de moi, je déteste encore plus ce David, comment je vais faire maintenant vu que mon.. il fut sorti de ses pensées par Kurt qui l'interpella.

« Bon vous allez me dire qui vous êtes?

-Ton petit ami, déclara Blaine à voix basse

-Je n'ai pas de petit ami. Blaine eu un énorme pincement au coeur à l'entente de cette phrase.

-Mais Kurtie, c'est moi, Blaine. Cela fait un mois que nous sortons ensemble! (Note de l'auteure : oui, à cet épisode, cela faisait même moins d'un mois je crois..)

-Monsieur, vous êtes absurde. »

Blaine ne parla plus. Pendant bien 5 minutes, il y eu un gros blanc. Kurt ne put retenir un rire.

« Kurt?

-Blaine?

-Hein?

-Ho?

-Euh..

-Ah!

-Kurt, à quoi tu joues ?

-A rien !

-KURT !

-Bon ok, je t'ai fais marcher..

-Je te déteste! Blaine fit une moue boudeuse, celle que Kurt trouvait vraiment adorable, Blaine savait qu'il n'arrivais jamais à résister face à ce regard.

-Arrête!

-Arrêter quoi cheri ?

-Ca! Kurt montra le visage de son petit-ami de la main.

-Non

-Pardon?

-Non

-Et pourquoi ?

-Tu m'as toujours pas embrassé !

-Immature!

-Oui, mais tu m'aimes comme ca !

-Hum..

-J'attend toujours, Kurt!

-Bah, vas-y, embrasse moi.

-Non toi!

-Tu es incorigible Blinie! »

Kurt se pencha pour embrasser tendrement Blaine, qui évidemment répondi au baiser. Bientôt Blaine passa sa langue sur les lèvres de son amour, qui lui donna l'entrée de sa bouche. Apres quelques minutes à s'embrasser les deux amoureux se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

« Ca m'avait manqué!

-Moi aussi mon coeur!

-J'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ca!

-Je t'aime !

-Je t'aime aussi Kurtie !

-Câlin?

-Weeee! »

Blaine se blotti dans les bras de Kurt. Il était tard, et Blain s'endormi. Plus tard une infirmière passa pour donner un petit chien en peluche que Blaine avait oublié dans la salle d'attente, il l'avait acheté à l'accueil qui en vendait pour les jeunes enfants, mais Blaine l'adorée! Quand Kurt prit la peluche entre ses mains, il sourit et le serra contre lui, et veilla a son petit ami qui dormait à point fermé.

**Lien (enlever les espaces et majuscules! Puis image avec Kurt, Blaine et un chiot en peluche) : http : / / keepcalmandloveklaine . Tumblr . Com /**

By Behh ! Une review, un bisous de Klaine dans Glee ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Hohoho! Me revoilà ;). C'est court, tres court.

_**Chapitre 4 : Un choix pas si difficile.**_

_Prompt : David est amoureux de Kurt, quand il va lui avouer son amour, Blaine se met entre eux._

Cela faisait trois mois que j'avais embrassé Kurt et qu'il m'avait rejeté. Je continuais par la suite à le persécuter, mais à présent j'aimerais m'excuser et aussi lui avouer mon amour. Mais il ya un problème : Blaine Anderson. Je suis sur que Kurt à le béguin pour lui. Je l'ai remarqué le jour où ils étaient venus me parler. D'ailleurs Kurt était à la Dalton Academy, génial. Mais bon, je lui avit donné rendez vous devant son école, à 17 heure. Il est 9 heure je vais devoir attendre.

_Fin des cours à la Dalton Academy... (15h35)_

« Kurt! Tu ne comptes pas y aller tout de même? Il pourrait te blesser..

-Depuis quand tu as peur pour moi toi? Ne serais tu pas jaloux, Anderson?

-Non, fin oui. L'intéresser fit les yeux ronds.

-Blaine, stop. Tu te souviens de Jeremiah?

-Kurt..

-C'est bien moi.

-Je

-Tu?

-Tiens vraiment à toi.

-Ca tu me l'as déjà dit.

-Mais bon ça, arrête de me reprocher ce maudit jour où j'ai voulu sortir avec ce garçon Kurt! Tu m'énerve à la fin!

-Blaine. Je t'en veux toujours. Je pensais que mes sentiments étaient réciproques! Nous chantions des chansons d'amours ensemble, on était proche, et plein de petites attentions qui faisait que je pensais qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié. Donc j'irai voir David, car j'ai un chance d'être aimé, qui peut être n'apparaitra plus. Kurt se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre de Blaine.

-Choisit Kurt. Kurt revient auprès de Blaine

-Choisir quoi?

-Soit tu y vas, et tu m'oublis, soit nous restons comme avant si tu n'y vas pas.

-Je ne peux pas t'oublier, et je ne veux pas que cela soit comme avant.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que.. Tu le sais pourquoi. »

Kurt se releva mais il sentit la main de Blaine le retenir. Il se sentit propulser sur le lit, et sentit le corps de Blaine sur lui, ainsi que ses lèvres l'embrassant.

_Oh mon dieu, il m'embrasse. Je ne m'y attendais pas à celle-là. Pensa Kurt._

Ce n'était pas un premier baiser chaste pour les deux jeunes hommes. Leurs langues n'avaient pas franchi la barrière de leurs lèvres, mais le baiser dura quelques bonnes minutes. Quand il se séparèrent Kurt avait les joues vraiment rougis, et Blaine était en manque de souffle.

« Tu veux toujours allé le voir?

-Oui.

-Quoi?

-Pas pour un rendez-vous Blaine, juste pour m'expliquer avec lui.

-Je veux venir.

-D'accord, mais tu restera au portail, tu regardera de loin, s'il-te-plaît.

-Tout ce que tu veux sweetie. Blaine envoya un baiser volant à Kurt, celui-ci sourit. Le plsu agé regarda sa montre, il était 16heure57.

-On va devoir y aller »

Ils se levèrent tous les deux, descendirent les 52 marches qui reliaient le dortoir au halle. Quand ils furent sortis, David était déjà présent.

By Behh :)


End file.
